Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of reducing an effect caused by a transition between sub-pixels and a method of a sub-pixel transition using the same.
Description of the Related Art
With progress of the information-oriented society, various types of demands for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device have been used.
A display panel in such a display device includes an active area AA that provides an image to a user and a non-active area NA that is a peripheral area of the active area AA. The display panel is typically manufactured by bonding a first substrate serving as an array substrate on which a thin film transistor is formed and a pixel area is defined and a second substrate serving as an upper substrate or a protection substrate on which a black matrix and/or a color filter layer is formed.
The array substrate or first substrate on which the thin film transistor is formed includes a plurality of gate lines GL extended in a first direction and a plurality of data lines DL extended in a second direction that is perpendicular to the first direction, and each pixel P or sub-pixel SP is defined by a gate line and a data line. Within a pixel area P or sub-pixel area, one or more thin film transistors are formed, and a gate or source electrode of each of the thin film transistors may be connected to a gate line and a data line.
Also, the array substrate or first substrate includes a gate driver (e.g., driving circuit) or a data driving circuit provided in the non-active area or outside the panel to supply a gate signal and a data signal required for driving each pixel to each gate line and each data line. Typically, each of a plurality of sub-pixels defined at intersections between gate lines and data lines is configured to display one of red (R), green (G), and blue (B).
Meanwhile, a period in which a gate driving signal is applied to a single gate line may be referred to as a horizontal period H. Typically, during a horizontal period 1H, a data signal (source signal) is applied to three sub-pixels including R, G, and B and an image is displayed on the corresponding sub-pixels. As such, a change of image display between sub-pixels of respective colors may be referred to as a sub-pixel transition or a transition.
Meanwhile, the supply of a source signal to a data line needs to be dynamically switched to perform a sub-pixel transition and, thus, may affect image quality and power consumption. Therefore, it is necessary to optimize a transition method with consideration for display characteristics and power consumption.